


Cat-tastrophe!

by DragonousSenses



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic, Multiple Personality Disorder, Original Characters - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day. Well as normal as it can get at Hope's Peak Academy. But what can you expect when you're the Ultimate Sorcerer?





	1. Chapter 1

It had started as a typical morning. The sorcerer had gone to his classes, practiced with his Master, and had just sat down at his usual spot near the fountain to relax before heading out to lunch with his friends. He loved his time at Hope’s Peak Academy. Even with all of the strange things that tended to happen. The white haired teen smiled and laid on his back, his white jacket draped over him like a blanket. This was so nice. _Heh yeah! Its one hell of a morning huh sap? Good to see things calm for once… Wonder what place we’re going to this time? Baby did say it was a surprise…_

Kiyo smiled as the familiar deep voice echoed through his head and nodded along. It was good to see Ki in a good mood. He still got looks every so often when he would talk to his other personality. It wasn’t easy dealing with it sometimes and their schedule often got messed up when they would switch randomly, but he was really glad to have him around. He always protected him and made him feel better. Ki was really wonderful though could be stubborn and teased him often.

The sorcerer yawned as he continued to lay on the warm concrete and soon began to drift off, curling up on the spot and hugging his spell book tightly. It wasn’t long before he fell into a contented sleep, breathing softly and mumbling under his breath. This happened quite a lot. It was mostly due to all of the energy he used to cast his magic when he was practicing. It often made him late to classes and got him scolded by Ishimaru. He’d always apologize and try to make up for it though. He hated upsetting people.

After awhile, there was a poof and in his place was a white cat in a red shirt, black overshirt and a small white jacket over it. He’d switched into his cat form in his sleep again. The cat Kiyo murmured in his sleep and purred as he cuddled his spell book, his little tail wagging slightly and his ears twitching at the sounds around him. He normally was a light sleeper but he’d trained harder than usual that day so the sound of footsteps didn’t wake him as they normally would. Before long he was being carried away, groaning as he adjusted himself in their arms and pressing himself against them for comfort. He got very clingy and affectionate when he was asleep after all.

When he finally woke up, he’d find himself laying on a cold metal floor, unfamiliar cries and voices around him. He shivered as he realized it was a cage and curled up into a tight ball, tears forming in his ruby eyes. Not again… This happened way too often. He needed to be more careful with his cat condition. He gazed around fearfully and tensed as he heard footsteps approaching. This was a bad situation. _Shit!! Not again! We really need to find a way to stop ending up in here sap… Damn it… Let’s just talk to whoever the hell it is and get the hell out of this damn shelter… The things I go through…_ Kiyo sniffed and wiped at his eyes with his paw, making his way over to the door. Why did this have to happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Kiyo escape before he ends up as someone's pet or is he about to find himself in an even worse situation?

It didn’t take long for the source of the footsteps to reveal itself. He gazed over to see a young blond girl, about six it looked like, in a blue dress walk up and peer in at him with curious violet eyes. She had ribbons in her long hair and she was hugging a cat plushie. It was obvious what she was here for. She pointed at him and giggled happily. “This one! I wanna look at this kitty! He’s so cute and fluffy! Can I hold him Mister?”

Kiyo gulped at that and nervously moved back as one of the employees reached in and picked him up by his clothes, handing him to the child as he commented on how strange he was due to how he looked along with his eyes. He suddenly found it hard to breathe as she hugged him tightly and patted his head, making him purr on instinct. The cat sorcerer smiled softly and cuddled against her, his tail wagging. Affection like this made it easy for his cat instincts to take over.

Before long he was pawing at her and meowing in joy as she petted him, his tail wagging fast enough to create wind. The child laughed at his behavior and went over to her parents. “I want this one! He’s so cuddly and funny! Can we please get him? I promise I’ll take care of him! Please?” Her parents smiled at that and nodded, the father going over to the employee to speak with him as the little girl hugged and petted him more.

_Sap!! Snap the hell out of it! This isn’t the time for your damn instincts to take over… We need to get the hell out of here before we end up being this kid’s pet! You don’t want that do you?_ Kiyo came to his senses as Ki yelled that in his head, squirming out of a very surprised six year old’s hands and rushing off down the corridor with his small jacket flying behind him like a cape. He yelped as various employees tried to catch him and managed to dodge out of the way with Ki directing him.

The cat sorcerer soon found himself in trouble as he reached the end of the hallway and tried to climb out the window though. Just as he started to pull himself out he felt something grab the back of his shirt and tug him back. He struggled against it, holding on the best he could with his paws. He had to escape! “A-ah! P-please! Let me go! I-I’m not a cat! I-I just wanna go back to the school! I-I’m sorry for this…” There was a cry of surprise as whoever had been pulling him let go and he immediately dove out the window, landing in a bed of flowers that had been planted below. He carefully climbed out and took off as fast as he could down the street, his ruby eyes wide with panic. Getting away from the shelter was the most important thing right now.

Kiyo kept running for what felt like ages before he finally stopped to catch his breath and take in his surroundings. He found himself in a dimly lit alley with only the sounds of dripping water to keep him company. With a sigh he sat down against the wall and shivered as he tried to calm himself. That had been way too close. That girl had been about to walk home with him. All because he couldn’t control himself… He sniffed and curled in on himself as wet tears flowed down his furry white face, his sad cries echoing off the walls. Why couldn’t he do anything right?

_Hey sap? Its alright! Not your damn fault… You just can’t control those instincts of yours… We got away though didn’t we? We just have to figure out where the hell we ended up and get back to the school! So don’t worry okay? I’m here to help after all!_ Kiyo cried a little harder as he felt warmth spread though his body. Ki was hugging him. The feeling quickly calmed him down and he wiped at his ruby eyes, smiling happily. Everything should be fine now. He just had to get back in time for lunch. He stood up and began to walk down the alley slowly, gazing around him nervously as his tail hung near his legs and his ears perked at the sounds around him. This was gonna be a long day…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyo meets someone in an unexpected way. Will this stranger be able to help him?

Kiyo kept walking for what felt like ages before he stopped to rest for a moment. He was currently hiding in a tree, watching the crowd of people walk past. Everything around him was unfamiliar and he didn’t know what to do. If he asked for directions someone might try to take him again or run away in fear. This was troubling… His ears perked up as he heard a voice from below him and he carefully gazed down to see someone he didn’t recognize. It was someone around his age with short brown hair and a red streak of hair that seemed to hang over one side of his face. Not to mention he was dressed kinda like Ki normally did with a punk themed hoodie and jeans. He was mumbling to himself as he munched on a rice ball clearly angry at someone or something.

The sorcerer tilted his head and frowned. It made him sad to see this stranger so upset. He wanted to help… That’s when there was a sharp crack and he yelped as he tumbled out of the tree and landed straight into the teen’s lap. “What the hell!? Stupid cat! Get off of me ya fleabag! Can’t anything go right today!? Damn it…” Kiyo tensed as the teen lifted him up by his shirt and glared at him with angry blue eyes, wiping off his punk themed hoodie with a mumble before standing up and starting to walk off with him.

The cat sorcerer began to squirm in his grip and try to escape. He didn’t wanna go back to the shelter again! “A-ah! P-please don’t hurt me! I-I’m sorry!! I didn’t mean to! I-I just wanna go back home… P-please let me go…” He sniffed at that and gazed at the stranger with pleading ruby eyes as he began to cry. That’s when he found himself on the ground again as the teen dropped him instantly and scrambled back.

“W-what the hell are ya!? I knew there was something weird about that cat… H-how are ya talking? What the hell is going on…” Kiyo carefully sat up and gazed over at the now terrified stranger, wiping at his ruby eyes with his paw. It was always awkward when he talked to someone like this. The fear the other was feeling was understandable. This wasn’t normal after all…

“Um… I-I… I’m not a cat… I just look like one right now… Please don’t be scared! I’m not gonna hurt you! I-I just wanna know where I am! I got lost earlier and I can’t find my way back… Do you know where Hope’s Peak Academy is? I was supposed to meet some friends for lunch and I don’t wanna be late… I-I know this is weird! Please forgive me!!” He bowed at that and tugged on his shirt with his paw, his tail curling around him. Hopefully he hadn’t upset him too badly.

_Shit… That was close sap… Damn did we scare the hell out of this guy! Wonder who he is? Haven’t seen him around so he probably doesn’t go to the school… I don’t damn dress like that either sap! My hoodie is nothing like that! Damn it… Heh… Let’s just get going… No use sticking around… Don’t worry about it either sap! You didn’t do anything wrong! Its just a normal reaction…_ Kiyo smiled slightly as he felt Ki pout and grumble in his head. He’d have to get him something nice later to make him feel better.

The stranger calmed when he saw him bow and sighed, bending down to him with interest. “Uh… Right… I-I’m not scared! Ya just surprised me… Not everyday a cat can talk after all… I feel bad about handling ya like that so… I’ll help ya out… Figures you’d come from there too… That place is full of this shit from what I’ve heard… Just stick with me and ya should be back in no time! Oh right! Name’s Yuri! Yuri Hasegawa! What uh… do I call ya?”

The cat sorcerer’s ruby eyes lit up at that and he cheered happily, clapping his paws together as purred loudly and his tail wagged joyfully behind him. It looked like things had finally turned in his favor. Yuri chuckled as he saw that and carefully picked him up, walking down the street quickly. He must not want anyone to comment on the scene. “Yay!! Thank you so much Yuri!! That’s so nice of you! I’m Kiyo! Its nice to meet you!” The cat sorcerer beamed and cuddled close to his new friend as they continued down the path, much to the other’s embarrassment. Maybe today wasn’t so bad afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri slowly gets introduced to the strangeness in Kiyo's life. What else will follow?

They had only been walking for a short while when the sorcerer’s stomach growled loudly. He blushed at that and hid his face against Yuri’s chest. It didn’t take much to embarrass him after all. The other chuckled at that and patted him on the head, sitting down on a bench and crossing his legs. “Sounds like ya need something to eat! Ya did mention ya were heading out to lunch… Don’t worry about it! I think that Chinese place is nearby! Its pretty cheap to so I can go in and get us both something… That stupid rice ball wasn’t much…” He sighed at that and stood up to go.

Kiyo perked up when he heard that and grinned happily. If it was the place he was thinking of then they had to be closer to the school than he thought. He began to purr loudly and his tail wagged fast enough to create wind. This was great! “Oh! I-I think I know that place! I eat in there all the time! We must be really close to the school then! This is wonderful! Thank you so much Yuri!” Yuri smiled at that and waved a hand. He just seemed happy to help.

They soon reached the entrance and before Kiyo could say anything, the other shoved him under his hoodie and walked inside. The sudden darkness made Kiyo curl against him tightly and shiver, his ruby eyes widening in fear. It wasn’t good for him to be in the dark. It felt like he was getting swallowed up by it.  He began to spiral and was soon clinging to his new friend, his breath coming out in quick huffs as he started hyperventilating. If he didn’t see light soon he’d most likely pass out. _Shit!! This isn’t good! Snap out of it sap! Your going to be okay! I’m not going to let anything happen to you… So take some deep breaths and calm the hell down alright? Shit… You can’t hear me! Damn it!_ Kiyo felt everything going dim as Ki faintly spoke to him.

 Just before he faded he felt someone patting his back and light suddenly flooded in around him. He blinked rapidly in it and began to calm almost instantly, gazing up to see Yuri looking at him with both pain and worry in his eyes. “Hey… Ya alright there Kiyo? Ya were really freaking out! I’m sorry if I set ya off… I was just trying to sneak you in… Pretty sure these guys wouldn’t be happy letting me walk in with a cat after all… Ya can uh… let go of me ya know… I’m not a pincushion…”

Kiyo tilted his head in confusion at that and gasped as he saw that he’d stuck his claws straight into him in his panic. He quickly let go and tried to make Yuri feel better by hugging him gently and apologizing as much as he could, sniffing a little as he started to cry yet again. It was the first time he’d ever hurt anyone like that. Yuri just patted him on the head and waved him off. He didn’t seem to be too upset by it.

The teen quickly moved Kiyo to his side after that as a waiter came up and asked for his order, leaning back and flashing him a cocky smile. The cat sorcerer merely peeked around him and waved at the waiter who smiled at him and greeted him like he usually did by asking him about his day and how things were going with Mage. The other stared down at him silently as the conversation went on clearly unable to understand what was going on. After talking awhile the waiter left and Yuri leaned down to him as if to ask what was going on.

The cat sorcerer beamed up at him and giggled as he said, “Oh that was a friend of mine! I know everyone in here! They’re all so nice! I come in here a lot like I said after all… Oh I think he came back with our food! This is gonna be great!” Just as he’d said the waiter returned with quite a lot of food, placing it on the table and bowing as he left them to it. Yuri just stared again in pure disbelief of what was going on, only starting to eat when Kiyo nudged him with his paw. He hopped up on the table after that and carefully began to eat his food happily, his tail thumping against the table as a huge grin spread across his features. This was so wonderful!!

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Kiyo run into one of his... more unusual friends. How will this meeting go?

It didn’t take long for them to finish their meal and get ready to head out. Yuri had been surprised when the waiter had insisted that they didn’t need to pay, gazing down at Kiyo with that look of curiosity again. The teen gave a nod at the waiter as they walked out, Kiyo leaning around him and waving with his paw. This was going great. “Ya really are an interesting guy Kiyo… That guy’s normally an ass to me… That’s because of my reputation though… What do ya expect from a delinquent after all? Though I don’t really mind all that much! Most people need to relax and get the stick out of their asses! Life’s meant to be enjoyed after all!”

Kiyo tilted his head at that as Yuri grinned and chuckled. He sounded a lot like one of the people from the 78th class. Ishimaru was always yelling at him in the hall when he walked to his classes. He was sad to hear that people judged him like that though. Yuri seemed like a really nice person. The cat sorcerer snapped out of his thoughts as his friend suddenly stopped and looked up to see him staring at the sky with pure disbelief in his blue eyes. The delinquent began to tremble and back away from what he was seeing, mumbling to himself. “N-No way… No way in hell am I seeing what the hell I think I’m seeing! Its impossible!! I-I must have eaten some bad Chinese food… Yeah… That’s got to be it… T-This can’t possibly be real…”

Kiyo frowned and followed his gaze to see what he was staring at. A huge grin immediately spread across his features and his ruby eyes lit up with joy. It was his friend Whisper and it looked like she was about to land near them. With a roar the dragon set down straight in front of them, Yuri scrambling back and waving his hands, pure shock and fear across his features. The cat sorcerer on the other hand waved a paw at her happily and giggled as he said, “Hello there Whisper! I hope your having a nice day! Its great to see you! Oh this is my friend Yuri! He’s helping me get back to the school! Yuri, this is Whisper! She works at the chocolate shop near here! Its really great!!”

Yuri just gazed between Kiyo and the dragon in front of him with disbelief, pushing his red streak of hair out of the way of his eye for a moment before blinking and shaking his head. The teen clearly had no clue what was going on or how to react. The dragon chuckled softly at Kiyo’s words and bent down to get a closer look at Yuri who tensed and froze at the spot.

She then smiled and said in a cheery British accent, “Oh why hello there dear! I’m doing well! Thank you for asking! Oh you poor thing! I’m glad you didn’t end up in that terrible shelter again! We really must do something about that… I hope I didn’t startle your friend too badly! Its his first time I think! Its wonderful to meet you dear! There’s no need to be so tense! I’m just an old lady! My bark is much worse than my bite! Oh I think that order is nearly in for Ki as well! He’s probably excited now that I said that isn’t he?”

She laughed softly at that as Yuri continued to stare at her more, his mouth opening and closing. The fact that she had just spoken to him must have made him only more unable to process what was happening. _Heh the look on his damn face sap! Its hilarious!! Glad to see her again though! Looks like she’s doing well! Oh hell yeah!! That’s the damn best news!! I can’t wait to try it!! I wonder what kind it will be!?_

Kiyo beamed and laughed as Ki started rambling in his head, purring softly as his tail wagged. Ki always got that way when it came to chocolate. He would order from Whisper every week and go out of his way to keep at least a bar on him at all times. His alter would do anything when it came to chocolate. Though he made sure to hide that fact very well. That was due to his teammates on his boxing team who would poke and prod at him. It made him sad that Ki had felt the need to hide it. The cat sorcerer thought it was a wonderful thing after all.

Yuri meanwhile had finally calmed down enough to respond and reached out a hand as if to confirm what he was seeing. Whisper let his hand come to rest on her purple scaly snout, the delinquent getting an excited and amazed look on his face. “Holy shit… I’m talking to… I’m actually touching… a real dragon… I’m touching a real dragon!! T-this is damn awesome!! Hell yeah!! Kiyo I’m touching a dragon!! A real life honest dragon!! Shit!! The guys have nothing on me now! This is the greatest thing ever!!” The cat sorcerer couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction, patting his arm with reassurance. This was such a wonderful moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be explained soon why no one else reacted to Whisper. There's a certain bit of lore with Kiyo's magical friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri learns more about Kiyo's friends and they soon find themselves with some company. Will they make it to the school?

Kiyo beamed as they continued towards the school, his tail wagging happily as he purred. Yuri was excitedly asking him questions both about what had just happened and about other magical creatures, his blue eyes full of a joy he hadn’t shown before. Every time a creature was either proven or disproven to exist he nodded and rapidly moved onto the next. Almost as if he was a kid in a candy shop that had just been given the keys to said store. Once all of his questions had been answered he fell into a happy silence for a little while, a huge grin on his face.

He soon frowned though and cleared his throat as he gazed down to Kiyo with a questioning look on his face. “Uh… There’s something that’s been bugging me though Kiyo… How the hell was I the only damn person to react to her? I mean… Hell she’s a damn dragon!! How did no one but me and ya do something? Now that I think about it… Why did no one see her flying around either? Especially when she flew off like that…” The delinquent looked confused and ran a hand through his hair, brushing past the red streak. When Whisper had left she had nearly blown him over from the huge gust of wind her wings had let off. During the entire encounter no one had paid any mind to them except to give Yuri looks when he’d gotten excited.

The cat sorcerer could understand why that must be so strange to him. He grinned up at him and purred as he hugged him tightly, patting his arm with his paw and gazing up at him with joyful ruby eyes. “Oh well that was probably because of her glamour! Whisper says that they have to hide themselves from people… Because they might get scared or try to hurt them… So her and all of my other friends have to disguise themselves! She must have looked normal to everyone else… I guess she didn’t for us because it must not have been working fully.” He looked sad as he explained all of that. The fact that people might hurt his friends or each other really upset him. He wanted everyone to get along and be able to understand each other after all. It was why he tried never to judge someone just because of what they were or who they were. He loved everyone’s differences.

Yuri blinked at that and began to glance at every person they walked past with more hesitation. It seemed that that information had put him a little on edge. They hadn’t gotten far when the delinquent paused and glanced behind him. He then turned around and kept walking still glancing behind him a bit. His behavior made Kiyo curious and he leaned around him, giggling at what he saw. There was another cat following them and as he watched another came out of the shadows and began to follow as well. Before long there was quite a large number behind him along with some other animals.

Yuri clearly didn’t know how to react to this and kept stopping to try to shoo them away, sighing as they kept returning. “The hell’s with these damn cats? Beat it fleabags! I’m warning ya! Don’t make me call the damn animal control on ya! Wait… Is this something to do with ya Kiyo? You do keep making weird shit happen… Kiyo? Shit… I didn’t mean it! I-I was just trying to scare em’ off! I’m not gonna do that if ya don’t want me to… I’m sorry alright?”

Kiyo had started looking sad when he mentioned the animal shelter, his ears flattening against his head and his tail dropping as he pulled on his shirt with his paw. He didn’t want his animal friends to go through what he had in there. That’s why they normally followed him. The sorcerer would make sure to tell anyone who asked that they were his friends and that they were just walking with him. It usually got them to laugh and continue on.

_Don’t worry about it sap! The guy didn’t damn mean it! Hell I’m surprised he’s dealing with this shit so well… He’s a damn interesting person… I’m sure these guys are smart enough to avoid that damn place as well! I mean they keep coming back right? So calm the hell down okay?_ Kiyo smiled softly and nodded at that, waving back at his animal friends who all greeted him and started asking him about his day.

 Yuri opened his mouth to say something but decided against and just sighed, continuing down the road with the large parade of animals behind them. He pulled up his hoodie and tried to avoid the stares they were getting too, clearly uncomfortable at the attention. The cat sorcerer knew he’d have to make it up to him along with all of the kindness he’d shown so far. He was so glad to have met him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've gotten close to the school at last! Will they be able to reach it as easily as they thought?

Eventually they reached the road that led to the school and Yuri relaxed as the huge crowds ebbed away. He gazed up at the school in the distance, glancing behind him every so often at the large crowd of animals. The delinquent had a look of determination in his blue eyes. He gazed down at Kiyo after a quiet few minutes and cleared his throat, clearly nervous about something. “Uh… Hey Kiyo? Ya said that ya were a student here? Are ya one of those talented people or one of the poor bastards that’s having to pay to attend?”

Kiyo smiled up at him and tugged on his shirt with his paw. It was always nice to talk about things with his friends. The sorcerer looked up at the school with happy ruby eyes and purred, his tail wagging happily. “Oh well yeah! I’m the um… Ultimate Sorcerer! Though I’m still an apprentice… I’m gonna get stronger though and make people happy! Its gonna be great! T-that’s why I’m a cat actually… I messed up on a spell… and it got stuck to me… so now when I get overwhelmed… I change… I’m sure that I can fix it at some point though! Master and everyone else is there to help me!”

Yuri gazed at him with some disbelief but also awe as he said that. He frowned at the last part and rubbed the back of his neck, patting Kiyo on the head. “Shit… So ya messed up and got stuck like that? That’s got to be shitty to deal with… I’m sure ya can fix it though! Ya already seem to do shit that’s hard to believe… Who’s this “Master” ya keep talking about though? He sounds like some guy…”

Kiyo beamed at that and nodded happily, his ruby eyes lit up. His Master was one of the nicest people he’d ever met. If it wasn’t for him… he wouldn’t be here after all. The inventor had taken him in and helped him to learn both magic and how to interact with everyone. He’d been like a child when his Master had found him after all. _Heh yeah! Zero’s sure something… Even though half the shit he makes blows up… literally… I really respect the guy… Heh and it looks like we’re nearly there too sap! About damn ti- Shit!!_

Kiyo yelped as some motorcycles rushed past them, clinging to Yuri tightly who cursed them out and sneered at them. His animal friends had all run off at the sound too, leaving just the two to themselves. The delinquent sighed after they had gone and glanced down to Kiyo, carefully removing his paws from his hoodie. “Damn punks… It’s a crossing assholes!! Watch where the hell your going!! Shit… Those were… The Crazy Diamonds… Guess that’s my chance to join gone… They’re something too… Wait… Doesn’t the leader go to your school? Can ya introduce me if ya know him!?”

 Yuri suddenly got excited as he said that, his blue eyes filled with excitement. He was practically begging Kiyo with how he looked at him. Kiyo giggled at that and tilted his head, nodding happily as his tail wagged and he purred. “Oh of course I can! Mondo is really nice! He always helps me when I get stuck like this… I wanna introduce you to all my friends! They’re so great! O-oh my goodness!! U-um Yuri? I-I think… I might have changed you…”

The cat sorcerer had gasped as there was a sudden poof and a brown cat with a red streak of fur stood in front of him in place of the delinquent. He looked confused at that and gazed down at himself, freezing and touching his face with his paw. He began to panic and shiver, his tail curling around him and his voice coming out shakily. “Huh? What do- Holy shit!! H-how did!? Wha?! I-I’m a cat… An actual… cat… Oh God… Please tell me this isn’t permanent man… I don’t wanna be stuck like this…”

 Kiyo went over to him and hugged him tightly, patting his back with his paw. He could understand how scary this must be. Before he could say anything though he saw a young girl coming towards him and Yuri. She had a look in her eyes that told him that they had to run. He tugged on Yuri’s now smaller hoodie and quickly began to run along with him.

He misjudged where he was going though and tripped, sending them both rolling down the steep hill. Everything flashed by and he scrambled to stop along with Yuri who was clawing at the ground. The sorcerer groaned and sat up once they stopped moving, looking around. They had ended up dangling from a tree, him by his white jacket and Yuri from his hoodie. This was gonna be hard to get down from.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Kiyo attempt to try to make it to the school again and have an unexpected encounter. Will it hinder them further?

Kiyo squirmed and struggled to get loose from the branch he was on. He knew that if they stayed in the open like that someone might take them. Yuri was currently doing the same but with careful movements. As the sorcerer watched, he carefully reached up with one of his paws while holding onto the branch with the other. The delinquent then pushed back with his body and scrambled to grab the branch as his hoodie came loose.

“Shit!! That was damn close… Hang in there Kiyo! I’m gonna get ya free too! Uh… Why are ya laughing? Oh… Ya really are something…” He sighed as he got in a catlike position and hopped over to the other branch, carefully freeing the sorcerer who giggled a little at the pun he’d used. Kiyo pulled himself up and hugged him as he sat on the branch, shivering a little. That had been scary…

He gazed around at where they were and saw that the school was back up the road where they had fallen. It would take them awhile to climb back up though _. Heh we’re in a hell of a position huh sap? That damn condition of yours… Don’t damn worry about it though! I’m sure we’ll be able to get back in time! Wonder how Red’s taking this though? You scared the hell out of him after all…_

 Kiyo tilted his head at that and looked up at Yuri who was gazing down at his paw every so often. It must be hard to deal with suddenly being a cat. The sorcerer smiled at him softly and patted his back with his paw. “Yuri… Please don’t worry! I’m sure it will wear off soon! We just need to get back to the school and everything should be okay! Um… H-how should we get down though? We’re really high…” He gazed down at the ground and tried to look for something they could use. This wasn’t gonna be easy.

Yuri calmed a little when Kiyo patted him, purring a little in response. He blinked when he realized what he just did and shook his head to clear it. “Yeah… I-Its just… not a normal thing ya know? Shit!! That’s what I’m talking about! Let’s just… get down like ya said… Uh… Maybe we could use the branches? They look sturdy enough to me!” He grinned at that and began to move carefully down them, Kiyo beaming and following behind him.

It didn’t take them long to reach the ground after that and Yuri tugged him back towards the road. He seemed to want to hurry. Before they got too far though a small child came up to them and pulled them into a tight hug, both of them coughing and squirming in her arms. She giggled and ran over to the road, her school bag jostling behind her. She looked to be a student returning home.

 Yuri began to fight against her grip and Kiyo could see his fur standing up along with his tail being puffed out. “H-hey! Let us go kid! We’re not some damn animals for ya to take home! Let us- Kari!? What the hell are ya doing around here? Didn’t I tell ya to go to the candy shop? Its good that ya found us though…” The delinquent calmed as he gazed up at a very confused and surprised Kari who immediately loosened her grip.

She began to shiver and gazed down at Yuri as she petted his head. The fact that he had spoken to her seemed to scare her. “O-Onii-chan!? What happened? Why are you a kitty? Oh no! A-are you gonna stay like that forever now? I-I’m sorry I didn’t wait like you said! I-I’ll find a way to change you back! I promise!” She began to tear up and Yuri quickly raised his paw and patted her cheek, grinning happily.

He quickly explained what had happened to them and where they were trying to go, the little child calming and giggling as she petted him. He blushed and looked away as she did that. She was making him purr loudly and his tail started swishing quickly as well. Kiyo couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, purring himself and cuddling against her as she continued to pat an embarrassed Yuri. This was a nice turn of events.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyo and his new friends reach the school. Will they be able to make it far though?

Kari hummed and skipped as she headed up the road that her brother and Kiyo had pointed out, hugging them close to her. Yuri refused to look directly at her as he couldn’t seem to stop purring and meowing when he opened his mouth along with batting at the red streak of fur into front of his face. Kiyo could understand what he was going through. He couldn’t control his instincts very well either. In fact at the moment, he’d started rubbing against Kari and cuddling up to her as his tail wagged frantically.

The small child giggled at them and patted them both on the head, stopping as she soon reached the gates. “Yay! We made it to the big school! What do we do now Yoyo? Can we go in? H-how do we change Onii-chan back too? He can’t stay a kitty…” Kiyo tilted his head at the nickname, Yuri snickering and Ki chuckling in his head. He patted her arm and purred as he said, “Oh well of course we can! I’m a student so it should be okay! Yuri should change back soon too! Don’t worry! Oh! I think I see some of my friends! Let’s go over to them!”

The sorcerer beamed as he pointed with his paw towards Mondo and Ishimaru who were talking amongst themselves. They seemed to be coming back from lunch. Yuri stared straight at Mondo, his blue eyes lit up. Though he seemed to be trying to be careful as he spoke… “Holy s-sugar… That’s the leader of the Crazy Diamonds!! D-dang it! Why do I have to be like this!? I can’t talk to him when I’m a d-dang cat… Who’s that he’s with too? He seems like the opposite of what he’d be hanging with…” Yuri looked at Ishimaru with some confusion, tensing as Kari suddenly moved towards them.

 She didn’t get far though before the bell rang and students began rushing around them. The small child curled in on herself and began to shiver, gazing around at everyone fearfully. Yuri swore under his breath and reached up with a paw, patting her face and whispering to her gently. Kiyo frowned as he saw that and tilted his head. It made him want to help. He’d didn’t like seeing her so scared after all. It was like when he was in the dark.

_Shit… Looks like the kid’s freaking out… We better get somewhere calmer before she loses it completely… Let’s head for the cafeteria sap! It’ll be empty by now…_ Kiyo nodded at that and quickly told that to Kari who dashed off in the direction he pointed, pushing past some very surprised students. She came to a halt as she ran straight into Ishimaru who was clearly very shocked at seeing a child.

“Are you alright? You shouldn’t run in a crowded area! It is very dangerous! What is someone as young as you doing on school grounds? Is your brother or sister attending? Ah… Kiyo-kun? Is that you? Is this young girl a friend of yours?” The hall monitor seemed to relax when he saw Kiyo having seen him like that many times, though there was still a puzzled look on his face.

Kiyo nodded up at him and hopped out of her arms, standing close to him. After a moment there was a poof and Kiyo switched back to his normal form, beginning to dust himself off. Yuri and Kari both gasped and looked between them, shock on their faces. Their reaction wasn’t that surprising.  The two looked nearly identical except for a few key features after all.

“What the hell!? Is he related to ya Kiyo? Ya look just like him… Well… Except for the white hair and the clothes… Wait… If ya changed back does that mean… Uh… Better put me down Kari…” Ishimaru stared as Yuri spoke, glancing at Kiyo and then back down at him and scolding Yuri for his language. The sorcerer grinned in embarrassment and patted his shoulder, clapping his hands as he saw that his friend had his spell book.

“Oh well… Um… We’re not really sure… I can’t really remember anything from my past… My Master just found me one day… I’m sure if I keep looking though, I’ll find out! Oh and thank you Ishimaru! I was kinda worried what happened to my spell book…” He beamed and pulled the hall monitor into a hug, bouncing a little as his white jacket swayed on his shoulders from the wind. Things had gone well after all.

Ishimaru tensed a bit but smiled and patted him on the shoulder, handing it back to him. He then bowed and was about answer when there was a crash in the distance. The hall monitor briskly walked off and the sorcerer could hear him shouting at someone in the distance. Someone must have broken the rules again…

Yuri chuckled at that and grinned, watching him yell at the rule breaker. “He’s quick huh? What the h-heck did that guy do? Wait… He’s one of the ones with talent right? I’m guessing that has something to do with it… Why does the leader of the Crazy Diamonds hang out with him again? Though… He seemed like a decent enough guy… I think we’ve stayed long enough… We have somewhere to be right now right Kari? No complaining either! We have to go! Say bye to Kiyo okay?”

 Kari pouted but quickly waved to Kiyo, picking Yuri up and rushing off towards the gate. The sorcerer watched them go as he held his spell book close. Today had been really good despite all that had happened. He walked back along the path and soon found his girlfriend Mage along with his other friends who kept asking him what happened. It was gonna take awhile to tell them. He was happy to nonetheless.


	10. Epilogue

After that day Yuri would often show up at the gates to hang out, his sister with him sometimes. The delinquent would often ask him lots of different things about either his magic or about monsters.  Kiyo was happy to oblige and soon found out that the other had a deep love for that sort of topic, having been in his room. He wondered why Yuri tried to hide that so much when it was obvious how much he loved it. The sorcerer guessed it was similar to how Ki would hide his love of chocolate.  

The delinquent would also back out of hanging out when he found out Mondo was gonna be there. He’d get nervous and make something up so he didn’t have to go. Ishimaru would try to reassure him after that and they would end up fighting… Ki having to come out and break the fight up.  Yuri had reacted with shock and worry at Kiyo’s sudden change in behavior the first time they switched in front of him. It took a lot of explaining. Though after that he got really excited whenever Ki came out. They were sort of similar after all. Kiyo was so glad to have made such a great friend. It was the greatest thing ever.


End file.
